Snow White (Finnick&Annie Version!)
by MeaganOneDirection
Summary: I took another fairy tale, Snow White, and made it into my own! Annie's Snow White, Finnick's the Prince, and my made-up character, Serena, is the Evil Queen. You'll see who the seven dwarfs are! :D Finnick&Annie Forever!:)


Once upon a time, in a Kingdom far away, a young Princess named Annie lived happily. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She lived with her step-mother, Queen Serena. Serena didn't care much for her step daughter, she was too busy being vain. She even had a magic mirror made that would tell her how pretty she was. Every day, Serena would ask her mirror: "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" and the Mirror would reply: "You are, my Queen."

When Annie was 7, she was already really beautiful. One day, she met a boy from another Kingdom who came to visit with his father. They were the Prince and King of that Kingdom. Annie and the boy, Finnick, played around together. That morning, Serena asked her mirror: "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" The mirror replied: "You, my queen, are pretty, that's true, but Annie is a thousand times fairer than you!" Serena was mad when she heard this. She wanted Annie out! When the Prince and King from the other kingdom left, Serena locked Annie in a tower in the palace so that she could never see the light of day again. She also locked away her mirror. Years passed, and Annie was 16 years old and as beautiful as ever.

Serena finally decided to talk to her mirror again, to see if she was still the fairest.

"Mirror, Mirror, in my hand, who's the fairest in the land?" she asked.

"Again, you're pretty, you know it's true, but Annie, Annie, Annie, is way fairer than you!" the mirror answered. Serena was furious. She immediately called up a butcher and asked him to take Annie to the woods and kill her, then bring back her heart.

The butcher brought Annie to the woods that day.

"Please, please don't kill me, sir! I promise, I'll flee to the woods and never return!" Annie cried. The butcher stared at her. She looked so sad and helpless.

"Alright, fine. I won't kill you..." he answered.

"Thank you, thank you! I'll leave right now!" Annie answered, running to the woods. The butcher found a dead animal and took its heart to Serena, telling her that it was Annie's. Serena thanked him and let him go.

Annie wandered around the woods until she found a house. The door was open, so she went inside, ate some food, then fell asleep on one of the 7 beds. That night, 7 men came home from work. They knew that someone had been in their house! They found Annie asleep and woke her so that she could explain.

"I'm Annie...the princess...I was banished by my step mom!" Annie told them.

"We're the seven dwarfs! Named after some people you probably know." the first one told her, "I'm Peeta!"

"I'm Gale." said the second.

"I'm Haymitch." added the third.

"I'm Cinna!" said the fourth.

"I'm Cato." said the fifth.

"I'm Marvel." added the sixth.

"I'm Thresh." finished the seventh.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Annie cried happily. They decided to let her stay at their place as long as she helped them cook and clean.

That night, Serena asked her mirror again: "Mirror, Mirror, in my hand, who's the fairest in the land?" The mirror answered: "You're pretty, and also clever, but Annie's still alive and as gorgeous as ever!" Serena was so enraged she wanted to kill someone! She decided to go out on her own and look for Annie.

Serena searched everywhere for Annie. She figured Annie was somewhere in the forest because that's where the butcher was supposed to kill her. Each day, Serena would dress as a person selling something in case she found Annie.

Meanwhile, Annie was living with the dwarfs. The seven left for work every day, and they told Annie to beware of people walking around the woods while they were gone.

One day while Annie was picking fruit near the house, Serena noticed her. Serena was disguised as a woman selling belts.

"Hello, darling!" Serena said in a sweet voice.

"Hello!" Annie answered.

"I'm selling belts. Would you like to try one?" Serena asked.

"Sure!" Annie answered happily. Serena handed one to her and Annie put it on, put then Serena grabbed it and tightened it so much that Annie fell unconscious. Then Serena ran away happily thinking she was dead.

Peeta, Gale, Haymitch, Cinna, Cato, Marvel, and Thresh came home to see Annie lying on the ground, passed out. They quickly loosened the belt and Annie woke up.

"Okay, Annie, you should just stay inside from now on." Peeta told her.

"Yeah! It would make life less complicated!" Gale added.

"Alright, but do you guys like this belt? I chose it." Annie explained.

"It would make a great pattern for a dress!" Cinna answered, making Annie smile.

That night, Serena went home and again talked to her mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" she asked confidently.

"I told you a million times, you're pretty, okay? But Annie's alive and prettier, what more can I say?" the mirror answered. Serena punched the wall so hard, that there was a hole big enough for a baby to fit inside!

The next day, Serena went back to the house dressed as a woman selling hair clips. Annie was inside the house. Serena walked up to the window.

"Yoo hoo!" she called. Annie walked up to the window.

"Hello." she answered.

"I'm selling hair clips, would you like to have one? Your hair will look amazing!" Serena said enthusiastically, even though all she wanted was for Annie to die.

"Oh, um, sure!" Annie said dumbly. Serena gave her a clip that was coated with poison. She'd been giving these poison clips to random girls she met and laughed as they fell to the ground. The same happened with Annie. Serena giggled and skipped away, thinking Annie was finally dead.

Peeta, Gale, Haymitch, Cinna, Cato, Marvel, and Thresh came home to see Annie lying on the ground, passed out, again.

"Seriously?!" they all cried at the same time. They took the hair clip out of Annie's hair and she woke up.

"Annie, you need to stop listening to people selling stuff in the woods," Peeta said calmly.

"Yes I agree!" Gale agreed.

"Right, because being dumb won't solve anything." Haymitch added.

"Just be the opposite of Marvel, and you're good." Cato told her.

"You got that right!" Thresh laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Marvel asked, making them all laugh.

Serena went home that night expecting her mirror to tell her she was the fairest.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall...who's the fairest of them all?" she questioned.

"My queen, you certainly are the best, but Annie beats you, nevertheless." the mirror answered. Serena was so surprised and angry, she almost had a heart attack! The paramedics had to break into her chambers to make sure she wasn't entering cardiac arrest! Serena then created a poison that would definitely work. It wouldn't kill Annie, but it would make her fall into an endless sleep. She put this poison on an apple and put it into a basket of apples.

The next day, Serena ventured out disguised as an old woman. Annie was in the house again, but the window was closed. Serena knocked on the window.

"Darling, I'm giving out apples. Would you like one?" she asked.

"No, thank you. I've been told not to trust you people anymore." Annie answered.

"Oh come on, sweetie! I'll prove to you that they're okay! I'll eat one myself!" Serena said, picking an apple from the basket. She made sure it wasn't the poison one. Annie opened the window curiously. Serena took a bite of the apple and smiled at Annie.

"Oh, okay. I'll try one!" Annie said happily. Serena handed her an apple and Annie bit into it.

"Yummy!" Annie exclaimed.

"Uh, it doesn't taste peculiar or anything?..." Serena asked. She wondered why Annie hadn't fallen yet.

"Nope! It's great!" Annie answered. Serena realized that she gave Annie the wrong apple. She snatched the apple from Annie and gave her the poison one.

"Try this one."

"Okay!" Annie bit into the apple. "Well, this one is-" Before she could finish, Annie fell to the ground. Serena laughed uncontrollably.

"Yes! Finally!" she cried, running back to her palace. She looked crazy. She ran through the palace like a five-year-old who was getting candy.

"Mirror!" she cried, dashing into her chambers.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall! Who's the fairest of them all?!" she asked.

"Annie has fallen at the hands of thee, so you are now the fairest, my queen!" the mirror answered. Serena laughed happily and evilly. Now she truly felt like a queen!

The dwarfs came home to find Annie lying on the ground-AGAIN.

"She's never gonna learn, is she?" Peeta asked.

"Nope. She'll always be dumb." Haymitch answered. They saw the she was holding an apple.

"Well, how do we wake her up?" Marvel asked.

"I don't know. How did this even happen?!" Cato wondered.

"It must've had something to do with that apple." Thresh added. Gale picked up the apple.

"Yeah, this is poison. I can tell by it's colour. I don't think Annie knew, though..." he told them.

"What do we do now?..." Peeta whimpered. They all stared at Annie. Thinking she was dead, they decided to place her in a glass coffin.

Annie lied in the glass coffin for months. Peeta, Gale, Haymitch, Cinna, Cato, Marvel, and Thresh went to the coffin to mourn for her every day.

One day, the Prince that Annie had met years ago was wandering around the forest. He'd left his kingdom because he hated it there and he figured his brother would claim the throne anyways. He was looking for Annie. He wanted to see her again.

"Hey!" Peeta cried, noticing him walking. "Who are you?!"

"Finnick," the prince answered. "I ran away from the cruddy place I called home."

"Oh..." Peeta answered.

"Hey, Finnick, are you that guy Annie was always talking about?" Thresh asked as he walked to join Peeta.

"Annie?! Yes! Where is she?!" Finnick asked.

"She's lying in a glass coffin." Thresh answered.

"She was such a good friend..." Peeta added, trying not to cry.

"...Can I see her?" Finnick asked them. Thresh and Peeta looked at each other, then nodded. The three of them walked to where the others were sitting near Annie's coffin.

"Here she is." Peeta said. Finnick walked over and stared at Annie.

"What's up with him?" Cato asked.

"He's that guy Annie kept blabbing about." Thresh answered.

"Oh, you mean Finn? She really liked him." Marvel added.

"Yeah. She even talked to me about him when I was drunk and didn't care." Haymitch laughed.

"She's crazy." Gale agreed. While the seven continued talking, Finnick stared at Annie. He ran his hand through his bronze coloured hair.

"What happened to you?...I missed you...I want to see your beautiful green eyes again...I want to see your smile..." Finnick whimpered, opening the coffin and brushing her hair away from her face. Peeta, Gale, Haymitch, Cinna, Cato, Marvel, and Thresh watched carefully. Finnick leaned over and gave Annie a light kiss. As their lips brushed together, Annie immediately woke up. Finnick and Annie stared at each other for a bit. The dwarfs wondered what they were thinking.

"...F-Finnick?" Annie asked, sitting up. He nodded.

"Finnick!" she cried, jumping up and hugging him.

"Annie," he answered, hugging her back. The dwarfs cheered.

"I thought I'd never see you again! I missed you!" Annie cried.

"I missed you too! That's why I came looking for you." Finnick explained.

"Aw, that's sweet!" Annie exclaimed. Finnick smiled at her. The two were going to get married and invite EVERYONE! Even Serena.

When Serena got the invite to the wedding, she didn't know it was her step daughter who was getting married. All the invitation said was "Come visit the new marriage of the Prince and Princess, soon to be King and Queen!" and the fine print read "As soon as Serena gets kicked out..." But Serena couldn't read the fine print since it was too small.

She went to the party and saw that it was Annie who was getting married.

"Serena," Annie said to her.

"Annie?! I thought you were DEAD!" Serena cried.

"You thought she was dead?" Finnick asked, walking up to Annie and putting his arm around her.

"Why did you think that?" Annie asked.

"I gave you that stupid poison apple! You were supposed to be dead!" Serena shouted.

"Aha! It was you! Arrest her!" Annie cried.

"Wait, what?" Serena asked, then the police came in and took her away.

Finnick and Annie smiled and walked to the dance floor. Serena was in jail and all was well in their weird little Kingdom.

The End!


End file.
